A New Beginning, Same Mistake
by The Blackest Night
Summary: Somehow, the Yodaime survived the shikifujin,and Naruto would finally have a happy life, one that he deserves, but Whomever controls Destiny and Fate seems to hate him... Pairing undecided,unoriginal, taken from Sennyu Megami, rated for language just in
1. Chapter 1

This is NOT an original idea. It's from Sennyu Megami, and I basically took the first chapters from her/him. It's on Hiatus, and it's been that way for a while, but I loved it sooo much that I couldn't leave it like that, so I'm basically kidnapping it.

Original Title: A new Beginning, Same Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, else the Avenger prick and his loyal pink haired bitch and his freakin' lame sensei would be killed in the most painful way possible, revived, then tortured, then killed, and so on.

* * *

Fire raged through the town, and the sound of screams filled the air.

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking the town.

The Yondaime, Arashi Kazama, sat at his desk asking himself how could this have happened.

'_I'm Hokage for one month and everything goes wrong. It was fine in the beginning, a wonderful wife, a child on the way, but now this shit happens,' _thought Arashi angrily.

Damn that fox!

Why did it have to attack us, couldn't it have attacked the Kumo or something?

Now I have to die….

"Sen-I mean Hokage sama, I have the kid," said a young silver hair child. He nodded.

"Good work," said Arashi, gazing at the child, and then averting his eyes to the window.

'_I.__.__.I'm s__..s__o sorry Naruto_, _but it's for the good of the village.'_thought Arashi, brushing the hair out of the baby's eyes.

"Hokage-sama, you have to hurry, the Kyuubi broke through the front ranks. We can't hold it off much longer!" exclaimed a jounin that had burst into the room.

Arashi nodded solemnly. "Lets go."

When he arrived outside, he yelled out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A giant frog appeared. The frog looked around, and then lowered its head.

A voice boomed, "Why have you summoned me, Gaki?"

The Yondaime pointed his finger at the Kyuubi. "THAT'S why Gamabunta, that's why."

Gamabunta gave him a long look.

"You're going to use THAT jutsu, huh."

"….Yeah" Arashi hopped on his back. "Shall we old friend" And with that they took off to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As they neared the sight the Kyuubi noticed them and let out an ear splitting roar.

"**Who ****comes to challenge me?" **The Kyuubi roared. "Get me closer Gamabunta," said Arashi over the noise of the people cheering, for the Hokage came.

As they neared the Kyuubi, it swiped at Gamabunta, scratching his eye.

Gamabunta roared in pain, and jumped back.

"This is as close as I can take you Gaki, good luck." Said Gamabunta as he left in a cloud of smoke

Arashi got close to the beast-which is very hard, considering the fact that the Kyuubi wanted him dead- and made some hand seals, yelling, "Shiki Fujin!" The Kyuubi howled in pain.

"**What are you doing****?!****" **

"Getting rid of YOU" yelled Arashi.

He made sure that the damn fox was getting sucked into the baby.

Then Shinigami, the death god, appeared.

The Shinigami completed the transaction, and with the last of his remaining strength, the blonde Hokage used the Hakke no Fuin Shiki to make allow the Kyuubi's chakra to seep into the baby's chakra system.

With one final look at the baby, he whispered, "Goodbye my son," and passed out.

* * *

"Wha, where am I"

'_What, why am I not dead?'_

SLAM

Tsunade burst in, and ran over to him.

"Oh my god, Arashi, your all right!"

Tsunade burst out crying.

"I thought we lost you!"

'_Yea, so did I." _

"How's Akari, is she all right?"

"No, she NOT all right, she was up for three days, worrying about YOU" said Tsunade wiping her eyes.

"How's Naruto, is he all right?"

Tsunade bit her lip. "Yes, he'S fine but…"

"But WHAT Tsunade? But what?"

"You know what the villagers are going to say when they find out that he hosts the Kyuubi no Kitsune don't you?" asked Tsunade carefully.

Arashi hung his head. "Yes, I know." He gazed outside his window, before turning back to Tsunade.

"I know what I have to do, even though I'm going to hate myself for it."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to have to abandon my son, or else the villagers will kill him."

* * *

Grey clouds covered the sky, and rain poured down as three people traveled to the edge of a forest. They were the Yondaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. He kissed his son's forehead.

"Naruto, your mother was sick, so she couldn't- no matter how much she wanted to-come." said Arashi, his head lowered as his sensei laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They took him a little deeper in the forest and laid him in a cave.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both laid down scrolls containing jutsus ranging from low genin to low jounin, Tsunades mostly containing medical justus.

She also gave him her prized necklace.

Arashi gave his gift, a kunai with the Kazama clan symbol engraved on it, and a Konoha headband, but right before he put it down, he put a long slash mark through it.

"Now it's truly good bye my son."


	2. Leaving Kumo

Please note once again, that this is NOT an original Idea that I came up with. It's actually from Sennyu Megami, but it's been on Hiatus for such a long time, and I absolutely loved it soooo much that I kidnapped it. Mwahahahaha!

* * *

Within the country of Lightning lies the Village Hidden in the Clouds, commanded by the Raikage.

For a long time the two great villages of Kumo and Konoha were rivals, fighting each other , competing for missions and business, and trying to steal each other secrets; for a time, anyone wearing the forhead protector that marked them as a Konoha ninja within lightning country would be killed.

There was one exception though, missing nins.

These were the shinobi who abandoned the Leaf which the Cloud accepted whole heartedly or ignored, because Hunter -nins of Konoha were unable to track missing-nins within the Cloud in fear of being killed by the savage Cloud ANBU, famous for their predatory skills.

The missing nins of the shinobi world had several choices, join one of the shinobi families outside the villages, join organizations, or the most popular head to the Mist or Cloud for they hired shinobi from all over the world and even trained their children, in hopes of using them as contract killers.

Being raised among the missing nins of the world in Cloud country allowed one special advantage for these children, they learned techniques from all over the world.

Being in such a harsh environment, they needed all the help they could get, for their right of passage was worse than the fateful massacre of the mist: all the children were to kill the father and mother figures in their lives, nowing these children would be abused, tortured and outright killed by their parents.

Nanashi knew this and smiled, he was like any other child, cruel, sadistic, and an outright psychopath.

Zabuza had nothing on these kids.

* * *

The sun was rising over the mountains, and within a valley stood an encampment.

Run and owned by the shinobi of the Kumo, it was a messy little place.

Usually there would be the bustling of people readying for various tasks with smoke drifting into the mountain sky, but today was different; today was the day of graduation.

A random day was chosen by the teachers of the academy, and the students were to kill the adult figures within their lives.

A Jounin was walking through this gruesome hell finding all who passed and checking on the ones that didn't.

The dead were usually killed in gruesome ways, as none of the students ever had parental figures, so they killed whomever they hated the most.

"Nanashi?" called he called.

A child with blond hair stood up.

The angular face was delicate like a girls, with a slim and flexible body.

A technique was used on many of the male children to allow them to get closer to people unsuspecting of preteen girlscoughHakucough.

Nanashi stood up, his recently cut hair hanging hanging to his shoulders.

There was hair lying all over the ground; evidently, he didn't like his hair when it was drenched with blood from the ones he hated.

"Where are the bodies?" asked the cloud jounin.

Nanashi pointed to the fences showed one of the shinobi leaning against the fence with the throat cut; the pecking carrions didn't help the jounin's appetite and the other lay on the ground in a voiceless scream.

Needles were pierced the body, missing major organs but hitting the nerves with accuracy and without mercy.

The woman's mouth was opened and full of blood; evidently she had screamed for so long, her throat bleed and she drowned with her own blood.

The jounin had to brace himself just not to throw up.

He cleared his throat and nodded approvingly.

He gave one last glace at the body and sighed, "You passed.", before leaving to check others.

Nanashi bent down , taking the scratched headband from Maki, the woman who had hated him these past few years.

Watching the jounin leave he wrapped his belongings up.

Staying here would only mean death, either from the other students or one of the many shinobi who killed their own children or protégé.

Taking what he needed he set off towards a good area to get hired and to get the hell away from Kumo.

* * *

The sound of rain quickly beat down on the path, as footsteps splashed through the mud.

The boy ran, his bag swinging madly behind him.

As he crossed the border of Kiri, he stopped.

It wasn't that he was a genius, or a hard worker, no never that. If it wasn't for the scrolls left to him as a baby, he wouldn't be at the top of his class.

He turned the kunai in his hand.

Many nights he had wondered who left him the kunai, scrolls, and most off all, the scratched Konohana headband, but he'd decided that he didn't care.

He'd burned the scrolls after learning everything from them when he was six, only keeping the necklace which he never wore, the headband, and the kunai.

His parents evidently didn't want him, else they wouldn't have abandoned him.

But he couldn't help but wonder, if they didn't want him , why did they leave the stuff with him?

After a while, he'd decided that they'd left the stuff because they didn't want him to go crawling to them for help.

Even without the scrolls, he'd been at the top of his classes, intelligent, cruel, and calculating. The fact that he'd gotten the beast he held within him to help was a bonus, but he'd never accept the help of the man who sired him, nor the help of the woman who'd given birth to him.

He was a weapon, a tool, a shinobi.

He'd make his own way.

Nanashi had often thought of going to Konoha, but what would be for him there?

He was a ruthless killer, he would kill his friends if he wanted to, not that he had any.

The kids in his class were just as bad as him.

Besides, Kiri would gladly hire him. They often took in missing-nins, though they preferred children, because they were easier to train into killers, not that Nanashi wasn't already one.

He gazed at the lush forest with empty eyes.

It had recently rained, so everything was wet with dew.

Nanashi touched a leaf and swiftly crushed it under his strong yet slender fingers.

He smiled, then turned and left the forest.

* * *

'_I have to get away'_ thought Inari as he ran from some bullies.

"Hey, come back here you coward!" shout what seemed to be the leader of the group.

He was about to run behind a tree when a crashed into a boy.

"Wha-," asked Inari.

He looked at the boy. _'I don't think he's in the gang, maybe he can help me' _thought Inari happily.

"Sir, please can you help me!" asked Inari, as he swiftly fell to the floor and bowed.

"Onegai, I beg you!" Nanashi gazed cold and hard at the boy.

He kneeled down and whispered into Inari's ear. "So weak you can't even take care of yourself", before standing up and nodding "I'll do it."

Nanashi left Inari shocked, tears threatening to fall down his face.

Inari bent down, and began to bawl, trying to block out the screams of the other boys.

Time slowed down for Inari, so that it seemed to be hours, while it had only been a few minutes.

'_He, he's right, I am weak. Demo, I'm going to prove him wrong,' _thought Inari, wiping his with his sleeve. _'I won__'__t be weak any longer.'_

He looked up into the sky. _'I won__'__t be weak any longer, for you oto__u__-san.'_

Inari came out from behind the tree, and turned to look at the boy.

He ignored the bodies of the bullies as best he could and asked, "Do you need at place to stay? I'm Inari, what's your name?"

Nanashi gave him a cold and hard calculating look. "Fine. I'm Nanashi."

* * *

pls Read and Reveiw!GIVE ME IDEAS!!I need your help!


	3. Konoha

Please note that once again, this is NOT my original idea. It's actually from Sennyu Megami, but it's been on Hiatus and I loved it too much, so I kidnapped it.

* * *

"Well, we're here," said Inari as he pointed to his house.

Nanashi took a closer look at the house.

It was in better condition than the other houses, which wasn't much.

Most houses had roofs coming off, most with none at all .

"Okasan, Ohayo!" shouted Inari as he stepped inside. "I brought a friend."

Tsunami stepped outside of the kitchen. "And who is this?" she asked.

"His name is Nanashi. He doesn't have a place to stay, so I was wondering if we could take him in?" asked Inari with his best puppy dog eyes.

Tsunami glanced at him wearily.

The boy, he had something about him that she couldn't quiet place. He looked innocent enough, demo, something radiated cold killer.

She shuddered, deciding to ignore the feeling. The kid couldn't be that bad, could he?

She nodded warmly and said yes.

Inari proclaimed loudly in joy, he couldn't wait to show his grandfather his new friend.

Nanashi shook his head, surprised at his reaction. He couldn't be that nice, could he? Nanashi shook the thought away. No, he was ruthless, no one or anything could change that.

* * *

When Tazuna got home, he in for a surprise.

As he stepped through the door, he noticed a bag he'd never seen before, including the fact that it had a ninja headband inside.

When he got inside the dining room he saw dinner on the table. He looked around the table and saw Tsunami, Inari, and… who?

The boy turned to him and with a strait face said, "Yo."

Tazuna blinked in surprise. _'Not another one! Inari has got to stop bringing homeless people to our house'_

He glanced at Tsunami who refused to look him in the eye. He hung up his jacket and hat, all the while never taking his eyes off the boy.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me who this boy is!" Tazuna snapped angrily.

He was having a bad day, with this whole bridge problem. He had no choice but to enlist help.

"His name is Nanashi grandpa! He saved me from some bullies, so I invited him home. And, guess what, he's a ninja!" Inari proclaimed.

"Ehh, a ninja you say," said Tazuna, surprised. "Not many ninja's come by this way."

He helped himself to the meat and rice. Times were harsh, so there wasn't much nowadays.

All because of that damn Gatou. If the bridge doesn't go up, they were done for.

* * *

After dinner was done, Nanashi laid down quietly on the couch.

He felt bad that they trusted him so much. _'I have to get leaving soon, so I'll leave at night' _thought Nanashi. He heard footsteps, and quickly rose up.

"Hey kid. You're a ninja right" asked Tazuna

"Yes," replied Nanashi

"I'm going to Konohana tomorrow, and I'll need someone to accompany me. Care to join?" Tazuna asked, hoping he said yes.

Nanashi blinked, registering the words in his head. _'Konohanagure huh'_ He smiled wickedly. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do"

Tazuna sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness!"_

* * *

Nanashi waited as Tazuna ran around the house, trying to pack his things.

"And he couldn't do this last night because…" mumbled Nanashi.

"Because." Nanashi eyes widened in surprise that Tazuna heard him.

Tazuna swiped the sweat of his forehead as he sat wearily on a chair. "That's the last of it," he said as he pointed to a large bag.

Nanashi grunted in recognition.

He grabbed the bag and glanced at the weary Tazuna. "Lets go."

Tazuna nodded, got up, and was about to walk through the door when they were stopped by a loud voice.

"Wait!" shouted Inari. Nanashi and Tazuna looked back.

'_He's coming to wish me a safe trip huh. What a good boy,'_ Tazuna closed his eyes and opened his arms, waiting for Inari to run into his arms, but all he felt was wind.

He looked back and saw Inari run to Nanashi.

"You'll come back, won't you?" asked Inari.

Nanashi didn't respond. "Won't you Nanashi nii-san,"

Nanashi lowered his head. "Perhaps." _'Of course not. I'll come back only to drop of Tazuna, then I'm off.'_

Nanashi glanced at Tazuna, he seemed frozen. Nanashi went over to him and swung the bag at his head, with Tazuna ducking at the exact right time.

"What was that for," Tazuna grumbled. "

Lets go," replied Nanashi.

Tazuna stood up and nodded.

As they walked down the path, that say Inari waving at them, and Tsunami standing in the door way, smiling slightly.

* * *

'_Awkward silence….'_ thought Tazuna glumly.

'_Does this boy know HOW to talk or what! I should try to start a conversation.'_ Tazuna looked at the boy. "So kid, where do you come from?"

Nanashi looked at him. "… I come from nowhere…"

'_Well that was informative. I should just shut up…'_

The morning a few days later found Nanashi and Tazuna walking the last mile towards Konoha.

The village's gates stood tall over the two as they approached the guards.

"Ah! Here we are!" Tazuna breathed in deeply. The two guards at the gate looked at them a bit disturbed, the child looked at them funny but he carried no headband or bag.

Checking their cards they allowed them in "Wow, and for sure I thought they wouldn't let you in!" Nanashi looked at Tazuna a bit mad

"Yes, you've been saying that the entire trip, now shut up". The genjutsu he learned from Cloud nin sure helped.

Now only Tazuna and himself would see the bag.

The village was alive and prospering, "No wonder." Nanashi muttered "This is probably the most powerful of all the hidden villages."

The chattering villagers and shinobi looked far too happy, looking at them couldn't help but wonder _'What if that was me? What would I be like?'_ The question stayed in his head for the rest of the morning.

The day was spent talking to the various jounin trying to hire a team but it was starting to become hopeless, that was until a chunnin with a scar on his nose pulled them towards a tower saying,

"You have to see the Hokage to hire a shinobi."

Tazuna thanked him and walked towards the Hokage Tower, Nanashi right behind him.

However, Nanashi couldn't help but send a glance back to the chunnin.

* * *

Tazuna was talking to the panel which consisted of an old man in Robes with a hate with he Kanji fire, a tall and proud looking man with sparkling blue eyes and blond sunny hair, the third was a geek with sunglasses.

The Hokage nodded "Very well some teachers have been asking me to give their teams higher ranked missions, especially their loud genin."

He whispered to a nearby chunnin who nodded and dissipated in a poof of smoke.

Sarutobi pointed towards a door. "If you could just wait in there for a moment." Tazuna nodded, and waved for Nanashi to follow him.

As Nanashi passed by the Hokage, their eyes met.

Something in Nanashi was alerted, and a shock went down his spine. The Hokage broke their eye contact and Nanashi kept walking.

'_What was that?' _They wondered.

* * *

The wait wasn't long, only fifteen minutes or so, but what Tazuna saw, scarred him for life.

Two bushy eye-brows had just walked through the door, wearing green spandex.

If his daughter had seen this, she would have had a heart attack.

"Yosh, Hokage-sama, My youthful students are requiring a mission to show off their beautiful flames of youth!" cried Fuzzy brows, his eyebrows moving up and down with every word.

Tazuna had to hold his mouth in order to stop from laughing.

"Yes Gai sensei, I will succeed in every mission thrown at me!" cried Mini Fuzzy brows.

The duo began to yell and hug each other, with a sunset and waves in the background.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tazuna walked out of the room with drunkenly, "These two freaks are supposed to protect me? I highly doubt that."

"Don't worry good sir! My students will show you their flames of youth!" shouted Gai proudly.

Tazuna glanced at the other kids.

The boy looked impassive, while the girl had her hands over her face, probably buried in embarrassment.

They seemed normal, which was pretty good.

The Hokage sweatdropped, "I apologize for their behavior, but they won't be the ones protecting you. They are merely so I can give them a different mission."

Tazuna nodded. "Sure.." The Yondaime nodded.

"You three will be chasing the Daimyos wife's cat. She's lost it again, and needs her cat back," Stated the Yondaime.

Tenten collapsed to the ground. "NO! Not again. I vote we take the cat at throw it out of the window! I thought we were getting a higher rank mission." She moaned.

"I think you would all like that." Sighed the Yondaime, while everyone else silently agreed. "Besides, the Daimyo's wife will get pretty angry if she's without her cat for too long, so sorry about this mission. Next time you'll get a better one."

While this was going on, Nanashi quietly stepped outside.

Gai noticed him, and waved cheerfully. "How are your flames of youth doing today!"

"Hnn." Nanashi grunted.

He was in no mood to talking to a freak of nature, with eyebrows the size a kunai.

Gai stared in shock; his happy meter just went down a few pegs.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE GONE OUT IN YOU! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" He screeched, while latching himself on to Nanashi.

"SMACK!", everyone winced, as Gai was front kicked in the shin and dropped kicked sending him and crashing through the wall.

Sarutobi and Arashi were in utter and complete embarrassment.

A client had to physically attack a jounin to stop from getting, shall we say, molested?

Nanashi couldn't help but notice bulging around white boys eyes

. _'Strange...'_ "Ahem, Neji, would you please collect your sensei from the wall and start you mission?" Said the Yondaime quietly, still in shock at what Gai had done.

Neji nodded, and told Lee to get their sensei off of the wall.

Lee saluted and hurried of to get their sensei out of his unhappy state.

* * *

When the group left, the Yondaime turned to them.

"The team I have assigned to will be coming shortly, and don't worry about their skill. They are the best genin team I can offer. They recently graduated from Ninja academy, and all ready are at the top, not to mention my daughter's on the team." stated the Yondaime proudly.

"Is that so," said Tazuna. "Pretty impressive, but then again, you leaf ninjas are amazing. _'Hah, I could probably beat them, since their exams are NOTHING like mine.'_ Thought Nanashi, but he simply nodded.

* * *

Team 7 was the best; there was no doubt among the minds of the academy teachers.

Sakura, an intelligent and cool-headed girl with a knack for knowledge, Sasuke, one of the best the academy has ever seen. He was full of untapped potential.

Sasuke now stood as the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan, (Itachi will play a significant role later) and finally Uzumaki Hikari, daughter of Uzumaki Arashi and Uzumaki Akari.

Team 7 had not one but both rookies of the year, Hikari and Sasuke simply were too evenly matched, resulting in greater rivalry.

Team 7 stood on the bridge overlooking a small creek; Sakura and Hikari were talking to each other about whatever kunoichi talk about.

Sasuke sat on the bank dangling his feet into the water Kakashi strode into the clearing reading his book.

He honestly felt true joy; this team was a dream come true.

Not only was his old sensei daughter part of the team but also a very talented Uchiha and not to mention the nearly if not quite brilliant Haruno Sakura.

"Ohayo mina! Aren't we all cheerful today?" Kakashi stopped to rest at the very foot of the bridge.

His student couldn't help but twitch their eyes at his morning greeting at 3 in the afternoon.

Instead of the usual "YOUR LATE" and then "LIAR" from Sakura the cherry blossom girl just sighed feeling nostalgia setting in.

Kakashi scratched his mask; he couldn't help but feel awkward at Sakura's reaction, or more lack of.

Hikari although was the complete opposite.

Inheriting her father's bright blond hair color and hyperactivity she leaped to her feet wanting desperately to know what their plan was for that day, however her mother's calm side held her back...a little bit

"Sensei, what are we doing today? Maybe a little training, you know because the blue teme over their needs his butt kicked."

Sakura leapt up in defense of Sasuke and was about to get in yet another fight with Hikari but was interrupted before she could say anything.

Kakashi stopped her with a raised hand "Sorry Hikari no training, and Sakura calm down. We have a mission assigned to us by the Hokage. I just came back from a meeting so I was late for that reason" '_and also because I just had to get the new book on sale today,' _thought Kakashi.

However seeing their disappointment and hearing Sasuke's reply

"Tch probably the damn cat again." Sasuke muttering.

Kakashi clapped his hand together "Nope!" replying cheerfully "A C rank mission!"

That opened their eyes.

* * *

Read and Review! Give me Ideas! I need help!


	4. Identity Revealed

As Gai's team left the building, Team 7 walked by to find out more about their mission.

As Kakashi smiled at the other team, Neji gave a small cough and gestured at Kakashi to come over.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but went over to him.

As Neji whispered words in Kakashi's ear, his eye grew wide and he nodded.

Everyone else looked around as if someone knew what they were talking about, but to no avail.

Kakashi signaled for his team to follow him inside the Hokage Tower, while Team Gai continued walking.

Idly Neji touched his forehead, knowing without Yondaime's help he would be bearing the mark of a the branch house and maybe even his father would be dead.

The entire Hyuuga incident was the reason sparking intense hostilities between the Leaf and Cloud.

Arashi's reform of the clan to remove all such seals condemning it as cruel and saying a child should never bear such a seal or any other seal that causes such pain.

Neji still remembered that night. The entire Hyuuga clan was assembled before the gates of the Hyuuga clan compound by order of the Hokage himself.

**-Flash Back-**

_Neji was wrapped in a blanket and was carried by mother to the assembling area, he was woken up and quickly wrapped up and carried out into the night with the rest of the clan. He saw with Hiashi sama his daughter Hinata he was still cradled within her mother's arms._

_Though surprising most of the clan, it was not Sarutobi who stepped through the gates with lit torches throwing flickering light amongst the Hyuuga within the courtyard with a guard of ANBU captains into the torch light, but the hero and defeater of the demon Kyuubi Uzukami Arashi._

_The Yondaime Hokage wasted no time, he called forth the elders of the clan and ordered them to cease the tradition of marking and sealing the children of the branch house._

_This brought gales of shouts from many of the leaders of the clan stating it was clan business not village and that he had no right bringing for such an "Outrageous" demand._

_Arashi stood passively like a granite rock not budging an inch against the waves of shouts. Neji frightened by the commotion clung to his mother and pressed his face into her chest. Arashi held _

_up a hand quieting the clamoring bringing a hush to the crowd, he started off softly but slowly grew impassioned orating his thoughts of about how he was shocked that such a thing even existed and even then was not stopped by previous Hokages._

_Arashi grew more and more intense throwing out words of demanding cajoling and pleading to stop such a thing._

_Finally at the end he again grew subdued, "Now you have all listened to me about how I see it as a leader." Arashi took off his headband of Konoha and clutched it fiercely in his hands until his hands shook at the effort "Then I take of this sign of a shinobi and come before you not as a hero or a man who was once Hokage but a man who is a father, it is not the branch house or the clans members the greatest victims here. It is the children, what will you do it they grow up with such pain and hatred. The anger and sadness flitting through there could skewing their view of such a great house bringing only bitterness. So please support me in this cause."_

_He walked over to Neji patting him on the head giving a feeling of assurance._

_Neji even at such a young age could remember being the closest to the Yondaime heard him the clearest the muttering "And don't make the same awful mistake I did." with tears coming out of his eyes, he nearly broke down._

_But to the surprise of all the man who helped Arashi up and saying the words "I support you." was none other than Hiashi-sama himself. Arashi nodded his thanks._

_And of course Arashi never forgot that favor that Hiashi granted him, and so it was in fact not Hizashi who hunted down the cloud nin but Arashi himself who ripped out the man's throat for kidnapping Hyuuga Hinata and saved Hiashi's daughter._

_Of course the Cloud demanded Arashi to be punished but Sarutobi's diplomatic letters had plainly read for them "Shove it" and so it was the Cloud and Leaf never reconciled but the Hyuuga become even stronger because of it._

**-End Flash Back-**

"Neji, Neji, NEJI!" Tenten screamed into his ear.

Jolting awake he realized he had been lost in his memories. "What?" he asked irritably.

She shook her head and replied, "The mission is about to start! What were you thinking about anyway?I mean you were grinning and everything, mm must've been a happy dream."

Neji only yawned nodded and stretched at the same time "Was is about...a giiiiiiiiiiirl?" Tenten asked mischievously.

Neji snorted pushing her away, the sun streamed down on his face he tossed his hair over his shoulder throwing shimmers off the hairs with most of it getting caught in a breeze.

Tenten stared wide eyed "Kawaii" she muttered.

"What?" Neji asked in suprise, Tenten blushed then punched him in the shoulder "Oh come on Neji with hair like that you're practically a girl."

Neji sniffed and jumped into the nearest tree, ready to start their mission.

Tenten joined him, and they raced off to go catch up to Gai and Lee.

Nanashi couldn't help but notice the long, black haired boy's eye bulging while looking at him.

That couldn't have been good. Team 7 made their way the mission room and walked up to the desk."Oi Oi, Ojisan, what's our mission!" Hikari cried out upon look at Sarutobi.

He chuckled and pointed his hands in Tazuna's and Nanashi's direction.

The group turned and look at the two while the Yondaime continued.

"These two have hired you to protect them on the way back to the Mist Country and also to protect them on the bridge that Tazuna, the tall one, will be constructing."

Sasuke and Sakura merely nodded their heads, but Hikari jumped up and down in ecstasy.

"Yatta! Our first C rank mission!" Hikari said jovially.

Sasuke merely turned his head while Sakura couldn't help but nod her head.

**"Cha, our first C rank! We can impress Sasuke with some amazing feats!"** shouted Inner Sakura.

Tazuna nearly gave them a glance and snorted in distain, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Feh, these kids are supposed to protect me? I felt safer the the Gejimayu pair, even if they were creepier. And they white eyes boy looked alot stronger then the black hair boy with an attitude."

Sasuke sharply turned his head at this statement and scoffed. "I'm ten times stronger then Neji. The Hyuuga Clan is nothing compared the Uchiha clan." Ok, a little white lie never hurt anyone.

The Yondaime couldn't help but snicker at Sasuke's comment.

Though he disliked saying it, the Hyuuga's were indeed the stronger clan, though not by much.

Sasuke sent him a dirty look, so he quickly stopped.

Tazuna rolled his eyes.

"What about that hyper active short one. She most likely get me killed out there with that kind of attitude. People could hear her a mile away."

At this the Yondaime burst out laughing.

Hikari loathed when people called her short, and she always took what people said and made it a bigger deal then it was.

Hikari jumped up and shouted, "Hey, who you calling shorter then a pea! I will get taller, just you wait. I'll be as tall as a pole and squish Sasuke-teme under my foot."

Sasuke looked appalled at this comment and smirked, "Just try beating me in fight, and then well see."

Sakura jumped in between two, "Just stop already, no one wants to hear you two argue, and besides, your embarrassing us!"

Sasuke merely smirked and turned around, while Hikari flipped and cursed him. Sakura shook her head and Hikari's actions.

Kakashi sighed and while reading his book, said,

"Anyway, putting that aside, we best be going now. We have to get ready for the mission. Well see you tomorrow Tazuna-san." His eye crinkled and he smiled. "Don't worry, if they cant protect you, I'm always here." He cast one final glance at Nanashi and left.

Tazuna sweat-dropped. "What a lively bunch."

Team 7 stood waiting at the bench near the exit to the village.

Hikari was sitting on the bench, while Kakashi, who was surprisingly early, sat next to her reading his perverted book.

Sasuke was just standing, while Sakura kept shooting glances at him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? You look a little pale today?" asked Sakura, walking over to him.

Sasuke merely said "Hn" and ignored her. However, Sakura didn't give up.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date when we get back?" Sakura crossed her fingers while Hikari smothered a laugh.

Sasuke didn't do dates with fan girls.

Or with any girls for that matter.

Tazuna was just arriving and heard what Sakura said to an clearly uninterested Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her and said flat out, "No."

Sasuke looked away, not wanting to see her face.

He knew he was hurting her, but he had a goal, and that was to become greater then his brother, so he didn't have time for girls.

"Hahahaha!" a Tazuna burst out laughing at the scene.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a dangerous tone, he wasn't making this rejection any easier by laughing at her.

His companion, a small girl maybe, seemed just to be tired of the whole thing. With the cap she wasn't able to tell if it was a girl or boy.

Sakura didn't notice him or her last time.

"Tazuna san wants to say, but can't at the moment, that you shouldn't say that to the boy you've fallen head over heels for. Especially because he seems uninterested." Nanashi was obviously addressing Sakura.

Sakura spluttered going red in the face she grabbed Nanashi vest and spun him around.

"Look here little miss, I know everything, you maybe the baddest girl were you come from but things are different here get it?" Sakura held a kunai to his face, but remaining dispassionate he only replied.

"I'm a boy."

He replied as Sakura, blushing out of embarrassment, lowered her kunai.

Nanashi looked them over quickly, "And can dark boy there really do anything besides be an emo freak?"

Sasuke bristled at the insult, "Be careful girl, something might happen on the trip."

"Right whatever, oh and get it right, I'm not a girl."

"Then cut the damn bangs" muttered Sasuke.

Urumaki just pulled his wool cap down farther.

A gentle breeze stirred the branches waving them gently from side to side, the bright sun throwing the shadows to the ground.

"Ah, Fire nation really is a warm place. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised it being called Fire country and all."

The group ignored Tazuna's rambling opting to chat with their friends or keeping on the lookout for troubling signs.

Sasuke and Hikari were in the front, Sakura on the side, and Kakashi in the back, to looked over them.

The path itself was hard packed dirt with pits here and there but mostly untouched from weather.

Tazuna wiped his forehead sweating profusely using a sodden cloth, he looked down beside him at Nanashi, and saw even under the vest and wool cap was perfectly normal without a drop of sweat.

Now this was strange he thought, even the jounin had a slight shine of sweat on them. _'Weird'_ he thought _'He must be used to all kinds of weather or something.'_

Whatever he was going to think of next his thoughts were interrupted by Sakura shouting, "Kakashi sensei, its a genjustu!"and two dark shapes fly up from the ground and taking off for the woods.

Two shinobi dressed in black rags and heavy metal gauntlets rushed to get away, but in the end proved to be a futile gesture.

With a loud splash two mist chuunin threw themselves out of a puddle in their urgency to get away.

The wind whipped their cloaks around them as they moved towards the trees hoping to lose them.

"Damn!" one of them said, "A jounin, and he had already spotted us along with the pink haired girl." (1)

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them as he took a crouching stance, and the rouge shinobi skidded to a halt and prepared to fight throwing their chains in hopes to slow him down, but it was to little to late.

Kakashi appeared beneath their chains slamming his fist at the sometime into their bellies knocking the air clean out of them leaving them gasping.

Uchiha Sasuke had already braced himself for a fight, while searching for more enemies, but saw nothing.

Kakashi handed the rouge shinobi to Sakura and Hikari, and they tied up the two shinobi as they struggled madly in an effort to get away.

Kakashi knocked them out with a boot to the head.

"Kakashi sensei!" Hikari burst indignantly, "That was uncalled for, we needed information!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. Kakashi stood still then looked over his shoulder at Hikari, "What are you talking about, I doubt they would've talked. Hell, they probably would have killed themselves."

"Besides I want a talk with someone else," he looked over at Tazuna who was sweating profusely, and it wasn't from the weather either.

Kakashi waved at Tazuna to join him, and the genin backed away respectively, this was jounin business.

With that slight nod Kakashi moved suddenly.

His body rushed forward not at Tazuna but Nanashi.

Nanashi dodged, but it was to no avail.

Kakashi's knee slammed into his stomach.

He grabbed the two arms twisted them forcing him down to his knees.

Nanashi was hit so fast he threw up after Kakashi pushed him to his knees.

"Sensei!" cried his students, but Kakashi gave them a warning look telling them to be quiet. Kakashi walked over to Tazuna pushing him against a tree.

"What?" Tazuna wondered if Gatou got to the leaf before he did. "Explain why you have a missing nin in with you!" Kakashi looked extremely pissed while asking the question.

It was when they overheard Kakashi did they look at the victim.

Nanashi swore with the sudden revelation that his concentration was broken and the genjutsu was revealed.

The cloud headband glittered in the light, the slash gleamed showing itself clearly.

"Sasuke tie him up and make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. Now onto the original question, why is he here?"

Tazuna looked at Kakashi wild eyed.

"Look he's not your enemy, I just picked him up! I thought he was just some shinobi kid OK?"Kakashi sighed and let go of Tazuna.

"Your lucky I know when people are lying, however I don't like taking chances, so from here on out, Nanashi is a prisoner and will be watched and will return with us to Konoha. Is that understood?" pointing the question at both Nanashi and Tazuna.

Tazuna nodded, clearly relieved his head was no longer on the line.

"…"

"We should take care of those demon brothers first, they're dangerous." said Kakashi.

"Don't bother," Nanashi replied staying well away from Kakashi, "Those guys aren't the real demon brothers. Those guys weren't even real shinobi."

"Tch, like you would know,", Sasuke glared at Nanashi clearly not trusting him one bit. Nanashi looked away avoiding the stares, seeing the same hate all children of his kind received.

"No, he's right Sasuke, those guys were way to easy to take down. They didn't even try to surprise us." said Kakashi. He looked down the road.

"Let's get going guys."

Nanashi felt the ropes chafing at his wrists. This was definitely not looking good. Kakashi firmly held the coils tying his wrists together tightly.

The genin were much more subdued, the whole mission was looking much more grim. Hikari however couldn't help but keep taking glances at Nanashi feeling a certain deja vu.

"Haku do you recognize the boy?"

Haku rose from his sitting position, "No, but it is no wonder the fake demon brothers did not even slow them down, one jounin, the copy-cat nin Kakahshi no less, a genjutsu seeing girl, the daughter of the Kazama clan, and the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan. The brothers didn't stand a chance. This might be our only chance of striking quickly to kill Tazuna-san"

Zabuza thought on that "No, we're not prepared enough yet. We shouldn't take these guys lightly. The copy nin is the one we really have to look out for. Hurry, let's get back to the base. "

Haku nodded slightly "Hai Zabuza-sama"

Tsunami came out to greet them, astonished that Nanashi was tied up. This was not good.

She reluctantly opened the door letting the group enter. "Father what's going on? He's all tied up, so it better be for a good reason." She looked at Kakashi, "A very good reason." Kakashi brushed past her shoving Nanashi through the door.

"Tsunami go prepare tea and make sure Inari stays out of the way. I rather he wasn't around for this." Tazuna replied curtly. She nodded reluctantly and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Tazuna sighed and sat down motioning Kakashi to join him. "Kakashi-san, you know our country doesn't have much money. I already explained it to you so I don't know how I can afford to pay you."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna carefully looking very serious. "Well you are in need, and we have a missing nin thanks to you."

Tazuna avoided Nanashi's accusing eyes at those words.

"But we still need payment. So you could take tolls on the bridge and Konoha will take a percentage of the cut."

Tazuna looked relieved. "Yes that would be perfect, but what about Gatou?"

"Don't worry about him, since this is a B-rank mission now we can take care of him." replied Kakashi.

All this time Nanashi watched carefully. Sakura and Sasuke were outside, but Hikari was inside listening in.

Listening in Inari fumed.

They couldn't possibly defeat Gatoh, he's way to strong! "He's going to kill you. You can't defeat Gatoh." Inari made this comment as he peeked around the corner.

"Inari! I thought I told you to got wait in your room until our guests are finished talking." scolded Tsunami.

"But it's true"

Hikari smirked at his comment "As I have learned fate is nothing more than great men making plans." Neji was always full of wisdom, the example was in this line, which he had told her years ago. (Neji moment XD)

Inari looked at his feet unable to say anything, he expected one of them to explode in anger, but they way they stared at him made him feel stupid.

"Whatever this is stupid!" Inari said in an injured tone and stomped out leaving a rather depressing feel behind him.

"I'm sorry" Tazuna muttered after Inari left in such a huff. "It's just that ever since his father, or rather say his father figure, got killed by Gatou, Inari's been well..." Tazuna trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

Hikari sighed, "It's not an easy thing to lose someone, especially so young." She looked forward eyes misty as if she was looking at some past memory still troubling her.

"Gatou has been plaguing our country for some time now, making money entirely on his shipping business, and if we finish the bridge a huge amount of his money will vanish." Tazuna looked on worriedly, "Gatou is not a man to be trifled with. You must understand I simply want to finish the bridge."

Kakashi nodded at his words, "So you don't want us to go after Gatou?"

Tazuna nodded "Please do not take offense, but if you are defeated then my family will be killed. Besides your group, not including yourself, are just children."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Very well you are the client after all, but I'm still at a loss of what to do with our problem here." He nodded towards the silvery blond.

"We just can't leave him here or let him go because of the fact he maybe is a missing nin. However we just can't leave him like this." Hikari looked at the blond, the same feeling of deja vu was setting in again.

Nanashi sighed leaning back, he never really had any control over what would happen to him. Life to him was always do your job or be killed. Do this or be killed. Don't do that or you'll be killed.

Nanashi kept trying over and over again to kind a small memory, any memory, of a mother caring for him, but instead all he remembered was blood and rain.

And If he thought hard enough, he could just barely see a man's face.

When Haku and Zabuza arrived at the hideout, the demon brothers were there to greet them.

"Zabuza-sama, how did it go?" asked Meizu.

Zabuza only sent them a glare.

The brothers looked at each other, that didn't bode well.

Gozu sent his bother a look and bowed."Zabuza-sama, if you want, we can take care them for you. It would be easy for us to, dispose of them." asked Gozu.

Meizu sent his brother a nasty look, he had no right to ask to do something Zabuza didn't do himself, but to his surprise, Zabuza nodded.

"Yes, very well." mused Zabuza, _'They could be of some use to me know, even though they might die.'_

Haku sent his master a look of surprise.

Didn't they just come back to prepare for a long fight?

Zabuza noticed his distress and gestured at the Demon Brothers to leave.

They nodded and left to carry out their mission.

Zabuza turned around and told Haku his reason for doing this.

"If they can somehow weaken Kakashi, then it will be much easier for us to kill them. Their deaths mean nothing to me, and if they get caught, then they know to kill themselves. They will not let us down"

Haku nodded in agreement. He turned towards the door and said this,

"I need to collect herbs for ointment. I shall return shortly." With this he disappeared.

Zabuza nodded in response, and then looked towards the door and frowned. Someone was coming, and it wasn't Haku. The door burst open only to show the person he least wanted to see.

"Zabuza! What is the meaning of this! The bridge builder is still alive! You told me he would be dead! That I wouldn't need to worry!" spat Gatoh, his eyes on fire.

Zabuza couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Don't worry, he'll be dead by the end of this week"

Gatoh sent a nasty look to Zabuza, "That bastard better be dead by the end of this week, or I'll personally arrive at your door, accompanied by some men you really don't want to meet. I'm paying you for a reason Zabuza, so it better be done"

"Thud!" A kunai just hit the wall, only a hairs breath away from Gatoh's forehead. Zabuza turned and bore his eyes into Gatoh's eyes, leaking out some killing intent. Gatoh stood in fear while Zabuza said in a cocky tone, "Feh, it'll be done, done worry. I'll bet my life on it."

Gatoh sputtered in shock, "Y..You, how dare you," Gatoh started backing up to the door. "I...I'll get you for that!" He turned, opened the door and fled.

Zabuza shook his head in disgust, "It's only for the money," He muttered. He looked around. Now where was that milk.

It had been three days since he had been discovered, and every moment had been a living hell.

Everyone suspected him, except Inari, but Tsunami had forbidden Inari from talking to him, so it made no difference.

People only came to see him when it was meal time.

Oh well, being untied was the only good thing out of this.

The only problem was there were no windows in the room and the door was locked.

They hear him escape if had tried to;anyways, he knew any attempt was futile.

Nanashi's head picked up, he heard footsteps coming.

"Um, Nanashi-san," Tazuna told them his name, the bastard, "May I talk to you?"

Nanashi recognized the voice,

It belonged to that Hikari girl, the daughter of the Hokage.

He had gleaned that much from conversations the group had, before he had gotten caught.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't trust me if I were you."

"Don't worry, I know you won't do anything," replied Hikari as she entered the room. She sat on the floor and began "Um, about why I'm here, I want to know more-"

Nanashi scoffed, "As if you know anything about me. You had a lot of things in your life, while I was tossed in the dirt all my life, so don't talk about things you don't understand! You leaf nins have not right butting into my personal affairs!"

Nanashi glared hard at the girl, leaking out what little killing intent he could muster up.

He was weak, the food they gave him didn't sustain as he would have liked. This girl needed to go, now.

Hikari seemed to have gotten the message, so she rose from her sitting position and as she walked out the door, said, "You know, your right, I don't know what it's like to be an orphan, or what it's like to be treated like dirt. I know one thing though, that you hate it, so if you ever decide to allow me to talk to you," She turned to him and smiled, "I'm here"

Hikari walked out of the room, leaving Nanashi.

He glared at the door.

Damn her, damn her to hell.


	5. A Prisoner

Please note that this is not My original idea, it's from Sennyu Megami, butit's been on Hiatus, and I loved it too much, so I kidnapped it

* * *

Sakura felt like falling asleep at the table, her hair dangerously close to the food in front of her.

All last night she had been talking with Hikari and Sasuke about Nanashi, the fake demon brothers, and just the mission in general.

Since they arrived at the house, nothing exciting had happened.

Each day they would venture out to the bridge and oversee the workings, while still being on the alert for unseen enemies.

However, her time to fall asleep at the table was short lived, as a rather annoying someone was talking to her.

"Oi, Sakura, are you gonna eat that?" asked Hikari. "Cause if you won't, I will!" Hikari pointed to her stomach and whined, "I'm still hungry!"

Sasuke scoffed and continued eating.

He was almost finished with his meal, while Inari had just finished his food and Tsunami was washing the dishes.

Kakashi and Tazuna were out in town doing god knows what.

"Yes, well, you shouldn't have wolfed down your food in five minutes," replied Tsunami.

Hikari looked sheepish but continued to stare at Sakura's plate.

"Oh . . . yeah. I'm going to eat it." So slowly but surely, she began to eat.

Just as she finished eating, Tsunami posed a rather awkward question.

"Who's going to feed Nanashi today?"

No one offered.

After they had heard of Hikari's disastrous attempt at getting Nanashi to talk, no one really had they guts to try again.

Tsunami sighed, dried her hands, took a plate of food, and walked up the stairs. Inari had a strange look on his face, and crept up the stairs after Tsunami.

Just then Kakashi and Tazuna walked in.

_'Where were they?' _thought Sakura. They had left so early that no one was up to see them head off.

Kakashi took a seat at the table, while Tazuna had a grin on his face and grabbed a plate of food. As he began to shove food down his mouth, Hikari asked,

"Oi, where'd you people go?"

Sakura sighed, _'Their she goes being blunt again. Geez, she must suck at getting information from people.' _"Can you be any more forward?"

Hikari glared at Sakura, then turned back to Kakashi. "Well, where did you go?"

Kakashi only visible eye crinkled into an up side down U. "Well, I don't think I'll tell you."

The gennin sweat dropped, they had to expect that.

Sakura contained herself from reacting to that urge to punch him_. __**'Damn Sensei! Not telling us where he went! I'll rip him apart, shannaro!'**_

"Well, I will tell you guys this. You guys will be learning a new exercise that will involve how good a chakra control you are."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, this was new.

He was going actually teach them.

Wow. Kakashi grinned through his mask and stood up from the table.

Hikari shot up from her seat,

"Wait Kakashi-sensei, aren't you gonna eat something?"

Sakura's head shot up at stared fervently at Kakashi, and Sasuke, though he tried to hide it, was glancing and Kakashi to see his reaction.

God, what's under that mask?

Kakashi only scratched the back of his head as though he was embarrassed.

"Ah well, I already ate. Tsunami cooked for Tazuna and I this morning. So to answer your question, no I won't eat."

_'Damn.'_

* * *

Nanashi's eyes were closed when Tsunami walked in the door with a plate of food in her hands.

She knelt down and placed the food down on the table.

She looked around the room; the only piece of furniture was a bed and a small table which food could be placed on.

They had moved furniture into the room just so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

She idly wondered if they should put a small window in the room, just to get some sunlight in here.

The lamp just didn't seem to cut it.

Tsunami stood up and eyed him critically,

"Well, I won't force you to eat, but you should try to keep your energy up for later. They plan on bringing you back to Konohana for further inspection, so you should at least have some energy to walk. They plan on departing the moment Tazuna finishes the bridge."

Nanashi kept quiet, and Tsunami sighed in defeat.

There was no getting through to this boy!

She stood up and walked to the doorway, her eyes distressed.

Somewhere in her heart, she had some feelings of pity for the boy.

Nanashi was alone when they found him, so she assumed he didn't have any family.

As Tsunami went to close the door behind her, she noticed some movement in the corner.

She glanced around, but didn't see anyone, so she shrugged it off.

As she was walking down the stairs, Inari quietly tip toed into the room, using what little stealth he had.

As he entered the room, his disappointment rose.

His eyes searched the room for Nanashi's figure, only to his dismay; he learned that Nanashi was fast asleep.

His eyes turned downcast and his fist clenched in rage.

"I . . . I just don't understand what's going on," he whispered, his voice full of hurt, "Why is everyone treating Nanashi like this. What did he do to make everyone so mad?"

He relaxed his hand; his mind racing with possibilities of what Nanashi could have done to get everyone so mad at him.

However, the worse part, the absolutely worst, was the fact everyone was hiding it from him.

"Why can't they just tell me! I had every right to know what's going on!"

Inari rushed out of the room, his eyes pricking with tears. Did no one trust him? Was this some **huge** secret that he couldn't know? Was he not trustworthy? Or did no one care to tell him . . .

Nanashi's eyes snapped open the minute Inari left.

"Sorry kid."

* * *

Timeskip, too lazy too put bit about training.

* * *

A few days had passed, resulting in Hikari and Sasuke both finally mastering the tree climbing.

They had stayed up all night trying to best each other, which could have almost killed them due to chakra depletion.

This is what Nanashi had gathered from what he could hear downstairs.

The night before, Inari had come charging into Nanashi's room, bawling his eyes out, and told him the story of his "Father".

Nanashi rolled his eyes and explained how he was on orphan who never ever met his parents, so he should be grateful for what he had, instead of moaning about the past.

In short, "told him to "Get over it."

Of course, this left Inari very upset, causing him to scream at Nanashi about he would never understand his feelings.

Inari made an attempt to punch him, but Nanashi had stopped his fist right before it had landed on his face.

Inari's eyes stared with pure hatred, and stormed out of the room.

Now it was morning, and another boring day for Nanashi.

He would pace around the room, sit on the bed, and then sleep.

However, he was soon rudely awakened by the sound of a scream. _'God damn it,'_

Soon he heard Inari's voice, "Leave my mom alone!"

Nanashi took this as a chance to escape while the others were occupied.

He punched the door, which left a gaping hole.

He exited and went swiftly downstairs, only to have a thug in his face.

"Eh, where are you going pretty boy? Don't think you're going to escape." Said one of the thugs, leering at Nanashi's face.

Nanashi responded with a punch to the face.

"Gya, damn kid!" he roared.

He took a swipe at his face, only to punch air.

He turned around, but Nanashi quickly took a kitchen knife and slashed his face.

He then threw the knife into his heart, causing the man to drop to the floor dead.

Inari, Tsunami, and the other thug could only look on in horror.

Then Nanashi withdrew the knife and turned to the other thug.

The thug quickly released Tsunami and tried to run, but was too late.

Nanashi threw the knife into his head, the thug landing on the floor with a thud.

Nanashi strode over to his pack laying near the door.

Inari tiptoed over the bodies and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

Nanashi gave an "Hn" and continued walking.

When he opened the door, he turned to Inari. "Protect those dear to you kid, or they will end up like those thugs."

Inari nodded, and Nanashi took off.

Little did he know was that the only quick way to leave the village was the bridge, where a battle had just taken place, and where a new one was about to begin.

This was the direction he was headed.


	6. Fight on the Bridge

Please Note that this isn't original, the ideas are from Sennyu Megami, but it's on hiatus and I love it too much , so I kidnapped it.

* * *

Kakashi threw the two bodies into a pile and cleaned his hands. He looked over to his team and gave them a tired smile.

"Ah, nice work everyone."

Team 7 grinned and Hikari and Sakura gave each other a high five.

Sasuke only smirked and mentally went on to think about how cool he was.

The Demon Brothers had been tough opponents, but they had kicked ass.

Well, Kakashi had anyway, he did most of the fighting. Kakashi looked over at Tazuna and gave him a thumbs up; the threat was cleared.

"All right everyone," Tazuna barked, "Back to work."

No, 'Yes Sirs' or 'Yeah Yeah' met his ears. Tazuna looked around the construction site.

It was completely deserted.

"Huh, those cowards ran off! There goes a days worth of work!"

Tazuna turned to the group. "Ah, we'll start work again tomorrow, I guess we can just go back to the house."

Suddenly a large mist covered the area, and a small whizzing sound was heard.

A senbon nearly struck Tazuna's ear. Everyone tensed up and rushed to form a circle around Tazuna.

Kakashi was trying to sense where the killers were, even though it was unsuccessful.

'_Damn, I do not want another fight right now!'_ Kakashi wanted to kick something

* * *

An unfriendly sight greeted Nanashi's eyes.

The bridge was looking worse for wear, while Sasuke and Hikari seemed to be trapped in impossibly large ice mirrors.

Kakashi was battling some missing Nin, or whom he thought was a missing nin, and Sakura was protecting Tazuna.

Of course, this wouldn't bother Nanashi, if it weren't for the fact that they were blocking the exit!

He had two options at this point, go through Kakashi or take his chances with the ice mirrors.

Another way was going under the bridge, but the water was artic cold in this weather, so that was instant death.

He could try to walk on the water, but the chance that he would fall was too great, because his chakra control wasn't exactly the best thing ever.

After a few seconds of mental debate, he chose to go through the mirrors, in hope that he could slip by unnoticed.

"Here goes nothing."

He took a speedy dash towards the side mirrors, only to notice a senbon coming after him.

He tried to jump over it, but the senbon still pierced his foot.

"Shit!" However it was too late, he had crashed into the arena.

Sasuke and Hikari looked on in surprise as he tumbled into the arena, wondering how he escaped in the first place.

The masked Nin seemed not to care about the intrusion, for he began to start to pelt all three of them, his arms looking like blurs.

"I apologize to all three of you, but I can not allow you to interfere with Zabuza-san's plans. He is my important person."

The masked Nin now began to work even faster; the needles were piercing the group mercilessly.

From Nanashi's side, he heard Sasuke cry, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He watched as the fire clashed with the ice. However, the fire had failed to melt the ice mirrors.

Sasuke let out a few choice words as the missing nin threw even more senbon at him.

'_Their has to be a way out of these mirrors!' _Nanashi's mind was racing as three senbon pierced his shoulder.

Now, what happened next would always be a bit fuzzy to Nanashi. He could vaguely hear Hikari cry, **"SASUKE!"**

He looked over to the group and saw that Sasuke had been impaled by over 50 senbon, or was it more? He couldn't remember.

'_One man down,'_ Nanashi thought vaguely.

However, that small moment when he took his eyes off the masked Nin, he too was impaled by the vicious senbon.

Nanashi raised his arms, but it was too late; the senbon had pierced his body everywhere. Nanashi winced, but couldn't stop the onslaught of senbon as they continued to attack him.

He didn't even have time to make seals. Nanashi felt like his insides were being torn up, and he just couldn't defend himself.

Nanashi decided to use IT.

He held his hands in a ram seal, before yelling, "KAI!"

A monstrous amount of chakra burst forth from his body.

Nanashi eyes snapped open and could feel the power coursing through his veins, as he rose from the ground.

He reached around his neck and pulled out a pendant from under his clothes.

Inserting some chakra, Nanashi pulled out a double edged sword. It was the color of midnight, with silver and blood red writing on the blade.

'To Protect is my dream,

All the Fallen tears and Wasted Prayers,

Have never been answered for me,

But they shall, for those who truly suffer.'

The hilt was sharkskin wrapped around the hilt with a tassal of silk.

The sheath was also of black metal, with silver and red designs, strapped onto his waist.

He held the sword in starting position, and waited, for the enemy to attack.

* * *

'Woah, I've never seen such a beautiful sword…, wait, what's he wearing?' Hikari wonders.

They'd never noticed, but Nanashi was wearing a whit hakama and gi underneath black outer one. The outer black gi was decorated on the back with a wolf, howling at the full moon atop a cliff, with the Kanji, "Forsaken". Below it, there is a nine-tailed fox, roaring. His pendant was a silver halo on a leather string. The sword was tied to his waist, and he wore sandals.

* * *

His feet began to move, and his body soon became a blur as he shot up in the air and punched the boy in the face, while successfully breaking the mirrors. The boy tumbled and skidded as his face met the hard pavement. However, Nanashi gave him no time to react as he walked over to the boy with a sadistic grin on his face. He grabbed the boy by the collar and landed a solid punch on face. The punch broke the boys mask, revealing a very feminine appearance.

He took his sword and thrust it into the boy; making sure the boy was dead.

After he was sure the boy was dead, he withdrew his hands and licked the blood off the blade.

Right after he was done, his power began to recede.

Now, Nanashi took a look around the field.

The first thing he was the look of pure terror from Hikari and Sasuke's faces. Their mouths were open, and their eyes revealed pure terror, and it was at him.

Nanashi blinked. _'Wait, wasn't that boy dead?'_ He shrugged it off, as it wasn't his problem.

He then looked over to the two older men, only to see that Kakashi was dealing a finishing blow the missing nin.

* * *

Clap

Clap

Clap

The mist cleared as Zabuza died.

Gatou stood at the bridges end, watcng them, with over two-hundred thugs.

"I knew that they were weak, but nice job, actually killing them, Hatake. Now, I won't hev to pay them-not that I was going to anyways, but now, hand over the old man." Gatou said, rather obnoxiously.

"Sorry, but not happening." Kakashi replied, taking out a kunai and getting into a ready stance.

Stp

Stp

Stp

"What are you doing?!" Gatou yelled.

Nanashi stopped, and said," Get out of my way. I'm leaving and this is the fastest way out of this village."

"Do you know who you're talking to here, impudent brat?" Gatou asked.

"Yes, you are a greedy, evil, short, fat man." Nanashi replied.

"What?! Attack him, now!" Gatou yelled.

"Aw, shame." Nanashi sighed.

He took out his sword, and muttered some words that no one could hear.

A huge windstorm came out of nowhere, and when it was over, dead bodies were everywhere, and Nanashi stood at the center, sword resheathed and looking as if nothing had just happened.

He tossed Gatou's head towards Kakashi.

"Where are you going?"

That simple question from Kakashi caught him off guard.

"Kiri. They'll take in anyone, no questions asked. They especially like kids like me though. They train us to be assassins of the first degree." He stated.

"Why don't you join Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"'I've heard about your bloodline limit frenzy, and about your ignorant villagers and corrupt people. There's no way that I'm joining. How can I tell that this isn't just another trick, and that you aren't going to have me killed when I get there?"

"You're right, the majority might be bad, but some of us aren't, just try. You can always leave if you feel like it." Kakashi tried to cajole Nanashi to go with them.

"Fine, but I'm not sharing my Justsus or techniques and I'm not listening to your council. Com'on."

Nanashi helped Kakashi to his feet and they walked over to the genins and Tazuna.

Sasuke and Hikari just started at him, terrified.

"Com'on"

The group left to go back to the house, everybody wary around Nanashi.


	7. The Hokage

Please note once again, that this is NOT an original idea of mine. It's actually from Sennyu Megami, but it has been on Hiatus, and I loved it too much so I KIDNAPPEd

DISCLAIMER: No! I don't own Naruto, or else the duck-ass haired emo avenger and his loyal pinkhaired banshee like obsessed fangirl and his favoriting sensei would be dead.

* * *

"…."

'It's been three days since we left Tazuna's house. He still hasn't talked! Why isn't he tied up? I thought that he'd be tied up, since he's a missing nin.' Sakura's curiosity has been peaked.

She didn't see what the others had seen, so she was unaware of what Nanashi had done.

She walks up to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why isn't he tied up?" Sakura asks.

"Weellllllll-"

"I'm going to join Konoha's ninja ranks."

"WHHAAAATTTTTTT?!",the three genin members of Cell 7 yelled.

"Are all Konoha genins this loud?" Nanashi asked.

"Yes."

"Great. Just great."

* * *

"It's sooo boring today, don't you agree, Izumo?"

"Yes, but pay attention. As chuunin, we have to do gate duty sometime."

He sighed.

"Hey, look! There's Kakashi!"

"Who's the blonde brat?"

"You'd better not be talking about me…"

A head pops down from the roof of the box/stall/ thingie/thing that Gate people use.

"Boo."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Izumo screamed.

"Haha, you scream like a girl Izumo-neesan!" Hikari smiled.

"Don't do that Hikari! It's not funny!"

"yy-y-haha-es-haha i-t is hahaha!"

"Hmph."

"Well,sniff, chuckle, whose the new kid? I've seen him somewhere…"

"Him?" Hikari glanced over her shoulder at the rest of her team. "Well, he's going to join Konoha. He's a recruit, formerly from Kumo. He's creepy though, but hella strong!"

"Really? I don't believe-"

"He's from Kumo? We can't let him in here!"

"I don't want him to join Konoha, but it took Kakashi-sensei a lot to persuade him. He's got a lot of stuff to say about Konoha."

"But he still-"

"He was going to Kiri! He's strong and we-no, Konoha needs Ninja like him!"

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

"Well, Mission accomplished, not to sound clichéd. You three, go home and rest for the next two weeks, unless Hikari wants to visit her father. Nanashi, you come with me to see the Hokage."Kakashi said, snapping his bok close and looking around alertly.

The two genin grumbled, and grudgingly left. Hikari stayed though, and followed Nanashi and Kakashi to the Hokage's Tower

* * *

SNORRE!!

SLAM

The blonde Hokage jerked upright, loking around quickly, trying to find the source of the noise before seeing Hikari and Kakashi.

"Oh! It's you two! nice to see you, Hikari , Kakashi, but I'm kind of busy..." He says, while pushing them out the door.

"Busy? You were sleeping!" Hikari says inreduously.

"Anyways, we're here to get a new shinobi registered, not just to visit." Kakashi says, still not looking up from his book.

"Really? Who?"

"Me."

That single word was said with sucha cold tone, it sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room, even the most hardened shinobi qualmed.

Heck, people outside started shivering even though they had no idea what was going on inside.

"Really? Why should we take in trash such as yourselves? We are the people of Konoha, we are strong and cannot take in every child pretending to play shinobi.": A fat man said.

Nanashi simly said," I told you." Before turning and starting towards the door.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Kakashi jumped. Nanashi was speaking frm right next to him.

"Okay, you two, out, and wait until you're called in. Kakashi, stay."

Everybody did as he asked.

* * *

"What happened, Kakashi?" Arashi asked.

Sighing, kakshi told them everything.

'''He's a Kumo nin?! He should be executed immediately!"

Clamors for the shinobis death filled the room before the blonde Hokage yelled"QUIET!"

He sighed. "Thankyou."

"Since he should be instated as a genin immediately, we need all the jounins, and the council. Dismissed!"

* * *

A head poked out of the door leadinginto the council Chamber.

"The Hokage says that you can enter now."

"..."

* * *

Nanashi entered the room.

This time, the Hokage took in his appearence.

'What gender is this person?! He/she wear sammurai clothing...'

"OPkay, first question." The Hokage said, as stern and serious as he could be.

The whole time, Nanashi didn't change his facial expression.

"What gender are you?"

This question caused a lot of sweatdrops and head bashing, but surprisingly, Nanashi didn't react...

"Male" Again, this was said in a frigid tone.

"What country are you from?"

"Kumo"

"Who or what are you?"

"I am an experiment, a shinobi. I am Nanashi."

The first answer caought him off guard. An experiment? He'd have to get the rest of the info from the boy later.

"Do you have any bloodlines?"

"Why should I tell you?" Nanashi asked.

Kakashi hurridly interupted, whispering to the Arashi.

"He dislikes Konoha already, because of it's bloodline obsession."

"Fine. Who are your parents?"

"I don't know. They abandoned me in a cave soon after I was born. They didn't care enough to keep me."

_'This boy looks lke me, was abandoned... Could it be him?'_

Deciding to get a blood test done later, Arashi continued.

"What made you decide to become a Konoha shinobi?"

"I didn''t. Scarecrow kept bugging me about joining Konoha, else I would've joined Kiri. Their silent killing techniques are famed all over the world..."

'Okay...'

"What academy/class did you go to before becoming a shinobi?"

Arching an eyebrow, Nanashi answered.

"The Academy."

"The academy?" Everyone asked.

Arashi sighed.

"It's a school for the weapons of Kumo and the children of missing nins that Kumo has accepted. It's been nicknmed The Academy for the extremely successful shinobis it's truned out. The children are required to kill starting at the age of 6. For the graduation exam, they have to kill their parental figures, but since they've never had any and the area is closed off with no exits until the end of the exam, the students usually kill the people that they hate the most."

Most of the room now looked at Nanashi with expressions of pity.

The Hokage cleared his throat." Um, Nanashi, do you need, any, any help?"

Nanashi looked at the Hokage incredulously.

"Help for what?"

"For, um, the mental stress from having killed someone."

Nanashi stunned them all, laughing.

"For the mental stress from having killed someone? Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I am not a shinobi of Konoha, I am the previous weapon of Kumo, raised by the Academy. I am a true shinobi."

"Fine, just asking...Why are you called Nanashi?"

"It's a suitable name. The people who conceived me left no indication as to what my name should be, and as a shinobi, a name, what is in a name? That by which we call a blade would still cut. A name is just a thing to call something by."

"Let me talk to the council and the Jounins"

* * *

"What do you think?"

"He's strong, but he needs help."

"He's been through much, suffering and pain."

"I don't trust him."

"Yes, I don't either."

"But we need shinobi like him."

''What level should he start at?"

"I'd say anbu, but he nees to be around kids his age, so genin."

"Okay."

* * *

"Nanashi, you are now a shinobi of Konoha."

* * *


	8. AN nOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry!I know, i'm evil, but i've been so busy, pls forgve me!! chibi curls up in corner and starts to cry...

Stops sobbing, head sticks up  
By the way, people, please stop telling me to let Sennyu Megami know about the story.  
I sent her a message and she didn't respond.  
Hope she didn't die or something... 


	9. Talk with the Yodaime

Please note once agian, that this is not a original idea, it's from Senyu Megami and... well, if you're reading this, you've read the other chapters so go back and read the stupid damn thing on the other chapters! I'm too goddamn lazy to do it myself.

Nanashi's POV

Wow. I just bcame a Konoha genin.

What the hell was I thinking?! Why am I in this goddamn lame village again?!

* * *

Normal POV.

Nanashi walked down the streets of Konoha, heading towards the training grounds.

"Hey! You! Wait!" Nanashi stopped and turned, watching as four jounins ran up to him, panting and out of breath.

"What?" He demanded.

"Well, since you're a new genin, we thought-"

"Correction, you thought." An older smoker interrupted the red-eyed Jounin.

"Well, you're going to need to join one of our teams, and we thought that since you're new, we should see what you're capable of-"

"Wait."

Nanashi walked back towards the Hokage Tower, leaving behind four flustered jounins.

* * *

"sigh"

Damn the evil monster called paperwork! Even with Kagebunshin, it wouldn't disappear!

SLAM

He looked up."What"

"Hokage-sama, I request permission to go solo"

'Oh it's that boy, Nanashi. I was going to get some answers...' "Sure, but first you're going to have to answer some questions"

He gestured for Nanashi to take a seat, which he did, very gingerly.

"What questions"

"Oh, just some questions that I need cleared up"

"Sure"

"What did you mean by Experiment? And why didn't you completely answer my question about what are you? It's a very simple question"

"When I was born, I was taken in by the Academy. Then, for a couple of years, I was 'lent' to Orochimaru, your traitorous sennin for experiments. He infused several bloodlines into my body. A couple of years later, he let me go, at the age of 5. Then, I was picked up by Kumo nins. When I returned, the Raikage saw the potential in me and decided to make me Kumo's next weapon"

"Seondly, there's a lot of things that I am. I am a pure-blooded Spartan. A Jinchuriki. An angel. A demon. An shinobi. A weapon. An-"

Nanashi stopped abruptly.

"Anything else?"

* * *

Arashi's mind was blown.

A full-blood Spartan? There were no Spartans aside from him, his wife and Hikari. And Him. Could it be? He'd have to have a blood test done...

* * *

"Yeah, I need a blood sample"

Seeing Nanashi's raised eyebrow, he continued.

"It's required for all shinobi"

Nanashi took out a dagger of pure black, with the design of a Spartan dagger.

He made a quick cut on his wrist, and let the blood drain into a tiny flask he'd conjured out of thin air.

Arashi watched horrified. The boy was giong to die of blood loss!

But even as he watched, the cut healed, a testament to the truth of the boy's statement that he was a jinchuriki.

"Here" Nanashi said, tossing the flask at the Hokage.

"Anything else"

"Yes"

"What?" "Do you naturaly lok like that? Or is it a jutsu"

"It's a jutsu commonly used on boys to allow them to get closer to people unsuspecting of pre-teen girls. It wears off every year"

Nanashi walked out of the tower.

* * *

Sorry! I know it sucks, but I did this on a quick notice. By the way, I need a Beta...

Position for being my beta up!

Please RR .

Let me know what you think should happen next in my stories.

I have this idea for a new one..

I think it should be called Kiss of the Shadows...

I really don't know...

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

I'm getting random and offtopic again!


	10. i'M sORRY I KNOW I'M A BITCH!

Hey, dear readers,  
I'm really sorry, but due to the comments about how I should let Sennyu Megami know, i've been feeling rather guilty.  
I did let her know, but she didn't respond.

Even my own cousin and sister are against me in this!!

Believe me, I really don't want to do this, but I don't really know what to do...

If you want this story to go back up, please send me a message with a possible plotline that you'd like.

I need/want at least five messages please.

The Future of this story is in your hands now!

Take good care of it! 


End file.
